Lady Green
Lady Green is a human member of the Big Green Navy, and is undefeated in battle. Biography At some point in the past, Lady Green confronted 40 foot waves alone to defeat HighRoller's navy. She was introduced to First Squad in The Ghost Ship, when she entered a tournament of battle with other warriors of Big Green. She was to face Lin Chung, but was interrupted when the hypnotized Stingray and Octopus Kings mysteriously left the base. She proved vital in defeating the Lanternfish King. Lady Green again aided First Squad in stopping Twin Masters and the oyster-rhanas' assault on the Trench of Lost Souls in The Dark Below. Lady Green was one of the 107 heroes that helped to form the Bronze Giant. Personality Lady Green seems to be very tough and brave, as she once defeat HighRoller's navy alone. It is also shown that while she does not like Mighty Ray's boasting a lot, she is on good terms with all of First Squad, although Mystique Sonia initially disliked her. Despite her reputation as an accomplished warrior she is very friendly, polite and humble. She is also something of a loner, really being seen with other members of Big Green unless part of a mission, also not usually seen around Big Green. Though it could be that her job keeps her away from other people though she does not seem to broken up about. She is shown to have great respect for Lin Chung. Some people have even interpreted their relationship as a potential romance! Appearance Lady Green is around the same height as Mystique Sonia and appears to be quite slim. She has a round head and face with peach coloured skin. She also has oval eyes with large black pupils and pretty long eyelashes, a small nose and a small mouth with dark pink lips. She wears a sea green coloured outfit with a fish scale like pattern on it, and a grey and sea green deep sea divers helmet. Under her helmet, she has straight, shoulder length, shiny chestnut coloured hair in a side or middle parting. Gallery Ladygreen1.jpg|Lady Green without her deep-sea divers helmet MarineMineXVIII.png MarineMineXIV.png MarineMineXIII.png MarineMineXII.png MarineMineXI.png MarineMineVIII.png MarineMineVII.png MarineMineVI.png MarineMineIV.png MarineMineIII.png MarineMineII.png MarineMineI.png Photo1070.jpg|Lady Green with Lin Chung LadyGreenmystiqueonia.jpg|Lady Green with Mystique Sonia Ladygreenturtle.jpg|Lady Green on top of a turtle Ladygreennohelmet.jpg|Lady Green without her helmet Ladygreenandsonia.jpg|Lady Green with Mystique Sonia Ladygreen2.jpg|Lady Green looking worried LCLG.jpg|Lady Green with Lin Chung LGMRJG.jpg|Lady Green with Mighty Ray and Jumpy Ghostface LCLG1.jpg|Lady Green speaking to Lin Chung Ladygreenelectric.jpg Ladygreenmightyray.jpg|Lady Green with Mighty Ray Ladygreenarm.jpg|Lady Green with her arm bandaged Jumpy Lady Green hug.png|Lady Green hugging Jumpy Lady_Green.jpg Trivia *She is classified as Hero: 059. **This corresponds with the 59th ranked star of destiny, Hu Sanniang, who's nickname is "Ten Feet of Blue". This is interesting, because Hu Sanniang is known to have two blades, each five foot long - Lady Green's own blades could be based upon this fact. *In "The Dark Below", Lady Green was briefly seen atop some sort of turtle, which was larger and different in color than other turtles. This turtle was mostly obscured by the waterline, so little can be discerned of it. *Mighty Ray is infatuated with her, although she does not feel the same way. However it is implied that she may have feelings for Lin Chung! Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Big Green's army Category:Classified Heroes Category:Big Green